Akuma (Forms)
]] This page details the various forms of Akuma throughout the Street Fighter series and other games. Shin Akuma Shin Akuma, or Shin Gouki (真・豪鬼, Shin Gōki?, "True Strong Spirit"), was created as a secret character and boss in the Street Fighter series. Akuma and Shin Akuma operate very similarly, but Shin Akuma is faster, deals more damage and can throw two Zankū Hadoken at once. Also, his Shun Goku Satsu is much faster (making it harder to evade), and in some instances, inflicts more damage (e.g. Capcom vs. SNK 2). In some instances, Shin Akuma also has more life-threatening specials as well (e.g. Misogi). Shin Akuma's appearance is very similar to Akuma's, but he exhibits white hair and a slightly darker shade of skin. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Shin Akuma had a purple-blue gi instead of a black one, but retains the red hair. Shin Akuma was introduced as a CPU opponent in Super Street Fighter II Turbo. To face him, the player must reach M. Bison without losing any rounds or using any continues (including having the second player join in) and achieving at least three perfect victories. He will then interrupt the final match by performing a Shun Goku Satsu on M. Bison, before challenging the player's character. As in his later incarnations, he has a purple gi instead of Akuma's standard black gi, is faster, does two Zankū Hadoken at once, and inflicts more damage. But, just like regular Akuma, his name is not displayed below the life bar and he does not have a super meter. Shin Akuma is, however, an unlockable playable character in the Game Boy Advance version of the game, Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival. Shin Akuma reappears in Street Fighter Alpha 2, but only as a hidden boss. He was made into a selectable hidden character in the console ports of Alpha 2 (the code to unlock Shin Akuma forces the player to move their character select cursor in a "Z" pattern in the PlayStation version and an "X" pattern in the Saturn version). Shin Akuma reappears in the console ports Street Fighter Alpha 3 (and Zero 3 Upper), where his name is displayed as "Shin Akuma" on-screen. Storywise, Shin Akuma is merely Akuma using the full extent of his power, compared to the "in-game" version which is Akuma voluntarily holding back his power to avoid ending fights prematurely. In the Capcom vs. SNK games, a different form of Shin Akuma appears. This form of Akuma achieves a new level of power when a dying Rugal Bernstein pours his Orochi power into him. Shin Akuma, not M. Bison, is Evil Ryu's final boss in Street Fighter Alpha 3. He also appeared in Capcom Fighting Evolution. Zero Akuma Zero Akuma, while not technically Akuma himself, was an extremely powerful mech based on him featured in the game Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness. Cyber-Akuma In Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Shin Akuma was replaced by Cyber-Akuma (Mech-Gouki in Japan), a version of Akuma enhanced by Apocalypse. Cyber-Akuma featured most of Shin Akuma's attacks in the Capcom Versus series style, as well as attacks involving the launching of his mechanical right arm. Oni Akuma In the arcade edition of Super Street Fighter IV, Akuma appears in a stronger form called Oni Akuma. Not much is known about him at the present time, but it is safe to say that he's likely more powerful than Shin Akuma when he's using the pure potential of the Satsui no Hadou and his power. Gallery Image:Shin_Akuma.jpg|Shin Akuma in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Capcom groove) Image:CapEvoShinAkuma.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Image:SVCShinAkuma.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' by Nona Image:CyberbotsZeroAkuma.png|''Zero Akuma'' in Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness Image:MarSFCyberAkuma.png|''Cyber-Akuma'' in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Image:OniAkuma.png|''Oni Akuma'' in Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Bosses